


dalstitions

by Dukey17



Series: lion friends love [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994), The Lion King II: Simba's Pride
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukey17/pseuds/Dukey17
Summary: kion and zuri are in love simba dislikes it kiara and kopa have a fight!





	1. The talk

One day the king and queen walked to the watering hole but on their way there they met old friends a confused Timon and a confused Pumbaa.

Hey buddy what ya doin out here heh:asked Timon:

yea you too should not be out here alone:Pumbaa said:

oh pumbaa pumbaa there not alone THEY ARE TOO LIONS NOT ONE TOOOO which means THERE NOT ALONE!!!shouted Timon,

yeeeyhs ya dont have to shout Timon!pumbaa said,

hey we are right here guys! simba said frowning at them,

haha.Nala laughed although she was confused as to whats going on.

Timon wheres your stick simba asked with a smile,

eh dont know.he then realized who simba was referring to.HEY IM NOT A MONKEY IM A MANDRILL HAHAHAH GET IT hahah.Timon laughed at his own joke

hahaha simba and Nala laughed,

are you having fun insulting me hmmmm asked rafiki.

Nala and simba Timon pumbaa look at rafiki with surprise and guilt.

HEY MEENKY STOP Sneeze DROPING ON us.Timon shouted at rafiki.

So you trying to insult me again heh well what if I told you you are gona die hmmm yes yes.Rikki said smiling

NOOOO PLEASE IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE PLEASE.Timon said crying.

every one started laughing except Timon who was a little confused.

and said HEY whats SO FUNNY HEH.asked Timon who was a bit angry now.

your not gona dye Timon said pumbaa who was still laughing.

well I WE got to get going or we will be late said simba as they walked of into the distance 

Timon was scratching his head and said hey is that kiara, AHHHH IT IS, WE GOTTA SAVE HER COMMON PUMBAA HEEHA shouted Timon as they were running after kiara.


	2. The Fight part 1

Kiara was running towards the gorge, but then she heard screaming behind her, and she looked back only to get hit in the face by Timon, who was rubbing his face.

"TIMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"kiara shouted.

"we where saving ya"Timon said

"yea" pumbaa said

"saving me from WHAT??"kiara asked

"from that gorge"Timon said 

"TIMON i know the gorge is here I was going there!"kiara said frowning at them.

KIARA called a voice which was unfamiliar to Timon and Pumbaa

"im Coming" kiara shouted 

"hey Timon I got a great Idea we follow kiara to see who shes going to" pumbaa said looking up at Timon

"I have an Idea we follow kiara to see who shes going to jeez pumbaa why must I do all the thinking around here"Timon said looking down at pumbaa

"uh OK" pumbaa said looking up at Timon  
pumbaa was used to Timon stealing his Ideas Timon did It all the time but he just went along with it.


	3. The Fight part2

KIARA!! called the voice again.

im right here Kopa! said kiara.

huh oh where were you? asked kopa.

um HELLO KOPA WAKE UP i was right here the whole time!!!shouted kiara. 

you dont have to shout kiara im right here, said Kopa 

um yea I KNOW YOUR HERE BUT DO YOU shouted kiara who was very angry now

STOP SHOUTING KIARA STOP Shouted Kopa who was a little irritated now 

REALLY KOPA YOU WANT ME TO STOP BUT YOU DON'T HUH I DON'T THINK SO Kiara screamed 

OK OK SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT HUH I CAN LIVE WITH THAT kopa said

OH YEA FINE SEE IF I CARE DORK kiara shouted 

OK OK FINE.....WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME DORK Kopa screamed 

OH YEA YOU BET I DID DORK DORK Kiara shouted

THAT'S IT KIARA IVE HAD IT WITH YOU Kopa screamed 

OH OK OK WELL I HOPE YOU DIE KOPA DIE Kiara shouted as she walked a way

OH YEA I HOPE YOU DIE TOO Kopa shouted as he walked the opposite direction of kiara

AIAIAI we gotta tell simba about this Timon said dragging his hands down his face 

simba not gonna like this Timon pumbaa said

I know pumbaa but whats gotta be done`s gotta be done Timon said sadly

lets get this over with pumbaa lets go Timon said sulking 

back at pride rock simba and nala were trying to break up a fight between kals and tans(see end notes to know who kals and tans are)

hey kals tans STOP FIGHTING PLEASE Shouted nala

the two stopped fighting at hearing there queen speaking to them 

yes my queen??? kals and tans said at the same time which annoyed thee other 

nala and simba just rolled there eyes and then heard someone calling there name, they looked behind them to see a Timon and a Pumbaa crash into there faces again

Watch where you going guys said simba frowning at them with a slight smile that managed to creep out 

jeez sorry simba, nala heh heh heh Timon giving a slight scared smile 

simba sighed

so whats the hurry Timon asked nala

WHATS THE CURRY UH UH UH oh yea Kopa and kiara had a huge fight and I mean HUUUGE fight simba Ya gotta do somthin Timon said 

oh here she comes now said simba

so kiara I heard you had a fight with Kopa said nala 

what no no no I did not kiara said trying to hide a smile

Kiara dont lie to us nala said 

ok ok fine yea I did BUT HE STARED IT kiara said all mad

hmm any way it does not matter now let just go in side and get some rest now ok!? nala said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kals is a character I made up and so is tans I think I made them up because I'm not sure if their in one of the lion king books or not.
> 
> Timon said curry yes because he misheard nala


	4. the forbidden land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and kion go somewhere forbidden

one day Kiara was walking near the boarder usual,..Kiara Liked taking walks while everyone else is asleep.  
What are you doing out here kiara Your close to the boarder this morning Kion said with a smile  
Kion?! Kiara asked as her eyes widened  
yes Kiara Kion said with a smile  
what....what are you doing here Kiara asked happily  
Same reason you are Kion said smiling  
and that would be...what Kion Kiara asked who was a bit curious now  
hmm tell me why your here first hmm Kion said with a smug grin  
no You tell first Kiara said  
Why......it does not matter as much as your reason Kion said

 

yea well....well kiara`s stuttering was interrupted when kion started talking  
Kiara get out with it Kion said frowning at Kiara  
OK ok ok....fine you see the only reason im out here is because I want to get away from priderock for a while ok Kiara said smiling  
Really now you think i will fall for that kion said laughing  
whats so funny huh kiara said who was angry  
WHATS so Funny is that you think i will fall for that lie Kion said laughing  
IM NOT LYING YOU......Kiara Screamed  
Catch me if you can Kion said laughing  
OH YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU BECAUSE IF I DO YOU.....Kiara Screamed at Kion who was by now running for his life  
and on his way he ran past Timon and pumbaa who where eating bugs as usual unfortunately for Kiara Pumbaa stepped back wards in to kiara which tripped her  
Kiara was even more angry now because Kion stood in front of her laughing  
YOUR DEAD KION Kiara screamed  
Timon looked at kiara then at Kion and then at Pumbaa who was lying down with his eyes closed  
GET OF OF PUMBAA YOU MONGRELS Timon screamed  
Kiara got off Pumbaa the moment she heard Timon Screamed  
Kion ran a way and Kiara chased after him screaming at him  
GET BACK HERE YOU....Kiara screamed

Oh yea I dont think so LOSER Kion said laughing  
KION STOP.......THE RIVER Kiara screamed  
as kion heard this he stopped in his tracks and be fore he new Kiara pounced on him and they both fell in to the dry river  
GOTCHA Kiara said smugly smiling  
ok ok but do you know where we are huh huh Kion asked  
uh no not really Kiara said who was very scared  
aww who`s scared now huh Kion said smiling smugly  
not funny Kion where in the outlands Kiara said  
I know which is awesome Kion said looking around him  
yea yea....Wait did you just say its awesome Kiara asked a bit socked to hear kion compliment the outlands  
yea its cool and fun here me and the guard mess around here a lot because here there's no rules we can do what ever we want Kion said smiling  
what you Come here every time is that what you do out here so early Kiara asked confused and shocked at the same time  
yes exactly kion said smiling  
Cool an.....wait where you attacked before here Kiara asked  
no because while where here every one here fears us because we can do what ever we want to them Kion said smiling  
ok cool Kiara said happily  
yea I just miss the time we where all here Kion said sadly

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason kion said (I just miss the time we where all here) is because he sent the guard on a mission to locate something I cant think of.heh heh yea I cant.dang it(|

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED! sorry this chapters short I ran out of ideas! HAVE A GREAT DAY ALL!!!!


End file.
